Steel Visage (Deadly)
Steel Visage is an event stage in The Battle Cats that has a 70% chance of dropping two Cat Tickets. If two Tickets aren't dropped, instead it will drop three, making it a very valuable stage for obtaining lots of Cat Tickets (Through some very mind bending math getting three tickets is only a 30% chance). In the 6.7 update onwards, Facing Danger can only be beaten once per appearance, but increases appearance time, limiting Silver Ticket farming. You must clear Into the Future Chapter 1 in order to have access to this stage. Battleground Nothing spawns until the enemy base is attacked, except for Ms. Sign after a long time. After dealing some damage to the enemy base, the boss, CyberFace, will spawn. CyberFace is an enemy that can deal over 100,000 damage, has a high chance of doing a level 8 Shockwave (90% chance) and can knock back cats (30% chance) that is, if they survive the initial hit and Shockwave combined. It also features random intervals of Doges, but they are not buffed so they are more of a nuisance, and make it take slightly longer to beat the level. The level is, however, extremely easy if a cat even makes one Critical Hit, as this enemy's health is terrible. If you have no luck with Critical Hits, fast cats such as Cow Cat (preferably Crazed) would help a lot as well. This is due to the wide gap in each of CyberFace's attacks. Strategies *Using shockwave resitant units can slowly kill CyberFace. *This level is really easy if you have Hurricat. Just spawn him when you have the money and it's a free win. No Crit before the Hurricat dies? Because Cyberface misses when he spawns because your cats get knocked back, Hurricat has so much time to try and Crit. *Bring all kinds of Critical attacking cats (like Moneko, Neneko, Marauder, Rope Jump...) as the CyberFace will die from 1 single critical hit. If you have an anti-Metal cat that can inflict status effects (Bronze Cat, Hoop Cat, etc.) you can use them if CyberFace is near your base. With his high Critical chance, Hurricat is probably your best chance to win the stage before a Shockwave from the CyberFace. *This level is extremely easy if Sunny Neneko or Cheerleader Cat is used, since they have a 100% chance to do a Critical Hit. This can be executed by sending out something to summon CyberFace (like Crazed Cow) and then let CyberFace kill it and let it approach your base, then summon a unit to distract Cyberface and prevent the destruction of your base, and finish off this enemy with Sunny Neneko or Cheerleader Cat. *For a rush tactic, bring the Crazy Hearts combo, Hurricat, A. Bahamut, and any other Critical Hitter. Summon a Hurricat and wait for Cyberface to spawn. Cyberface should die to Hurricat. When he does, summon C. Giraffe to clear out peons and A. Bahamut to destroy the base. The stage should be cleared in about 30 seconds. *Another strategy if you don't have the cats above is to use Jiangshi and Catasaurus. Save up enough money and then spam the two cats. This will work almost all the time. *If you don't have anti-Metals, or you want to win for sure, use Metal Macho and Crazed Giraffe Cat. All you need to do is send Metal Cats to stall, and Crazed Giraffe to deal damage, but only send Crazed Giraffe after CyberFace attacks. *There is another rush tactic that is very safe. It requires the Crazy Hearts combo, Heavy Assault C.A.T, Waitress Cat or Seaside Neneko and Awakened Bahamut. At the very beginning, spawn Heavy Assault. When it hits the base, it will get knocked back, but CyberFace won't do his attack as he spawns (just like what happens with Crazed Cow, and instead it will advance. When CyberFace kills Heavy Assault and the shockwave wears off, spawn Waitress or Sunny Neneko. After they crit, clean the field with Crazed Cow and finish with Awakened Bahamut. This video shows the process. *This stage is ridiculously easy if you have E. Kubilan Pasalan. Just send him out once you have the money and it's a guaranteed win. E. Kubilan will spawn the boss and also kill it instantly with its critical shockwave. After that, just send out damage dealers like A. Bahamut to take out the base. Note: True form Kubiluga must be used, as the other form doesn't have critical shockwaves. *There is a quick way to beat the stage if you use Maglev Cat and the Cat Cannon. However, it requires a fairly accurate timing. First, make sure your Cat Cannon is fully charged or is just right before it. After that, send Maglev out alone. This will trigger the boss spawn and knocks Maglev back. When Maglev is in the air, activate the cannon. If you time correctly, Cyberface will be in its knocked back state, where it doesn't have a hitbox, which can let Maglev pass through it and hits the base once more, destroying it at enough damage. Since Maglev needs to take only 2 shot to destroy the base, it needs to be at least level 36 to have enough damage for the feat. **This is best done with 2 medium Cannon Start Level Combos (ex: "Puppeteers Guild" and "Classic Headwear"). This allows the Cat Cannon to start 80% filled, meaning that it will be full by the time you can afford to send out Maglev. For the timing, wait until Maglev has triggered the boss, and when Maglev is starting its decent downwards on its first knockback, fire the Cat Cannon. By the time Maglev reaches the base again, the Cannon's shockwave will have just hit the Cyberface, leaving it without a hitbox just long enough for Maglev to hit the base again and win. **If you fail the timing for the above method, there should still be enough time to exit the level without using Energy. **Demonstration video: https://youtu.be/AHYwuMB3e0w *note: CyberFace’s range is 140, so your different cat unit attack range will resoult different boss first attack behavior (spawn-attack-miss-no shockwave / spawn-advance-attack-create shockwave)you can test the different between Cats in a Box(range 140) and Cats in a Box True Form(range 199). Strategy 1 (3-catcombo rush) *'Row 1:' Rawhide (Cow Cat + Cat Eastwood), Duet (Moneko + Rocker Cat) and Headbanger's Ball (Cow + Crazed Cow + Rocker Cat) *'Row 2: '''3 cats of your preference (unnecessary), Waitress Cat and A. Bahamut Cat. * At start use Crazed Cow. When CyberFace opens its mouth to kill the Cow, use Waitress, that timing is necessary because of Waitress Cat's long attack animation. When CyberFace is almost reaching Waitress, use another Crazed Cow. At the moment that CyberFace dies, (that Cow mentioned before will be necessary to kill peons to clean the path for Bahamut) spawn A. Bahamut and watch he destroying the base :D. This strategy takes little time and it's perfect if you don't have Maglev or you are bad at timing. If you are good at timing, this strategy can be repeated with only Waitress (>15) and any meatshield (preferably Crazed Cat). Strategy 2(special cat carry, '100% easy win) * '''Row 1: Gudebene Cat * (Gudetama Cat (Special Cat)'s True Form Gudebene Cat immune to Shockwaves and have 2 second Recharging Time) Strategy 3 (Crazed Moneko) Lineup: Crazed Moneko, Gold Cat > send both. Schedule This stage appears in specific days of a month, it will last for 1 hour. The schedule is the same in both Japanese and English version. After 6.7, Facing Danger's time period is extended to 12 hours on the same days. On odd days, Facing Danger appears on the first 12 hours. On even days, Facing Danger appears on the second 12 hours (at 11:59 so it doesn't pass onto the next day). *2nd day: 11:59 - 23:59 *5th day: 0:00 - 12:00 *8th day: 11:59 - 23:59 *11th day: 0:00 - 12:00 *14th day: 11:59 -23:59 *17th day: 0:00 - 12:00 *20th day: 11:59 - 23:59 *23rd day: 0:00 -12:00 *26th day: 11:59 -23:59 *29th day: 0:00 - 12:00 Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01078-01.html Category:Cat Ticket Stages Category:Guerrilla Stages Category:Event Stages